


黑曼巴日记（成人篇）

by 19981227



Category: Cale Henituse, Choi Han - Fandom, Choi Han/Cale Henituse, Choi Han/Cale Henituse｜Kim Rok Soo, 백작가의 망나니가 되었다 - 유려한 | Trash of the Count's Family - Yulyeohan
Genre: M/M, snake - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19981227/pseuds/19981227
Summary: 做爱
Relationships: 伴侣, 爱人
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	黑曼巴日记（成人篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 是的。蛇有两个阴茎（重点）  
>  所以可以理解为崔汉的一根就有两根合在一起的粗度

崔汉的爱人是一个非常美丽的人。

给予渴求光明的人可以承受的光与温度，给予习惯依赖黑暗者能够安心依靠的阴影。

比太阳更明亮，比血液更鲜活的人。

崔汉所爱的人就是这样的存在。所以崔汉保留着阴暗扭曲的一面，同时也拥有着和那个人一样鲜亮璀璨的光辉。

凯恩。

那是很难用几句话简单概括形容的人。

不爱和他人接触，也不爱和别人讲话。反感所有会带来麻烦的人和事。也不喜欢他人对自己倾注过多的关心和喜爱。

只有崔汉知道鲜红的爱人真正的温度。

凯恩没有他自己想的那么复杂，可恨。他只是懒得管周围的事情。精神上和心理上都非常的宽容。  
对许多事不喜欢也不讨厌。但有什么贴在身边又会不自觉的去照顾。把那些人或物打造成最美好的样子展现在世人面前。

耀眼夺目的，有着比任何人都鲜红热度的他的爱人。

这几天是难得的长假，他们都安排好了自己的工作。接下来的一周都可以随心所欲的玩乐。  
平时过于忙碌的凯恩也终于有了能休息的时间。

凯恩其实不太在意自己吃不吃饭。他更在乎的是自己的睡眠。他能做到一整天都睡在床上，直到下午三四点才醒。

可是崔汉很难认可凯恩这种嗜睡症一样的习惯。本来吃的就很少了。现在直接连饭点都睡过去了。一天起来就吃一顿后到了晚上八九点又是一通睡。

他去叫醒凯恩的时候也没有想到事情会变成这样。

崔汉的本意只是想叫醒凯恩，让凯恩至少吃些东西垫垫肚子再睡。结果一进屋子就看到凯恩只穿着一件自己的家居服缩在被子里。

凯恩其实经常会把崔汉的衣服当作睡衣穿上。而崔汉的衣服比凯恩的大太多了。所以凯恩通常只会在下半身穿一条黑色的四角短裤。

这回也一样。他穿着崔汉的白色休闲衬衣。衬衣的衣摆只能正好遮住臀部，赤裸在被子外修长的两条腿压在被子上。大腿上还有着红色的吻痕，甚至两侧和脚腕的部分还有手掌印一样巨大黑紫色的淤痕。  
光洁白皙的皮肤上似乎能看到一层淡淡的光晕。明明只是微弱的像幻觉一样的光，崔汉却觉得有些过于刺眼了。

一个人对另一个人的欲望能强烈到什么程度？

或许表现的方式有许多种。但最通俗简单的一种欲望就是性欲。

崔汉本身并不是钟爱这方面的人，甚至可以称得上是清心寡欲。但那也只是在和凯恩交往之前。  
和凯恩交往之后的崔汉更加温柔体贴的对待凯恩。但毕竟是人，上床时失控的状况可不算少数。

崔汉对凯恩的渴求与欲望是常人难以想象的沉重。

而身为兽人，他对凯恩的性欲自然也比普通人要强上不只一两倍。

“凯恩……要起来了。”

尽管嘴上说着叫人的话，但声音却非常轻。崔汉的身体前倾，两只手按在凯恩头边的两侧。黑色的眼睛深不见底。里面是满溢的漆黑欲望。

凯恩还在熟睡，红色的长发散落在枕头旁边，呼出的气还有些微热。在对他而言最危险的存在面前显露着最无害而无力的模样。

布满伤疤的大手慢慢伸到宽大的衬衣下摆里。很快就摸到了白皙的胸口。中途拂过下陷的腹部时，凯恩的身体还不自觉的颤栗了一下。

另一只手伸到黑色的内裤里握住了凯恩的分身。轻轻的握了握，然后毫不犹豫的撸动起来。

男人的尾骨处长出巨大的蛇尾，漆黑的尾巴紧紧缠绕着红发青年的腰部。

“……唔……”

随着凯恩似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟，崔汉下半身连着尾巴盖着鳞片的部位也分开一条缝，从里面滑出了属于男性的性器，只是那个尺寸大的有些可怕了。

那性器的尖头上还冒着粘液，和人类的下身形状有些差距。线条更加流畅，柱身湿滑，前段的形状也更容易插入，却是人类难以想象的粗厚。

不知不觉中，凯恩的黑色内裤被脱下来，那根被崔汉握着的性具也变得硬挺起来。头部还吐着一点零星的液体。

崔汉拿去旁边的香油倒在手上，沾满了润滑用香油的食指先插入了臀缝间紧闭的那个小口上。

“呜！……什么……？……？”

凯恩被进入体内的手指惊醒，一醒来就看到崔汉压在自己的身体上，漆黑的双眼俯视着他。  
他想起来却又因为刚醒来，身体使不出力。

“等等……崔汉…你在对睡着的人…………啊！”

不等凯恩说完，崔汉又加了一根手指进去，在凯恩的体内肆意的按压着前列腺的部位。他颤颤悠悠硬起来的性器开始吐着前列腺液。

凯恩在逃避着可怕的快感时才发现自己的身体已经被黑色的蛇身紧紧缠住了。现在才看到崔汉身体各个部位都浮现着闪着银光的黑色鳞片。

“等一下……！！昨晚刚……！呜！”

没错。昨晚的凯恩也是被崔汉压在床上硬生生的拉着胳膊操进后穴，连逃脱和抓床单的机会都没给凯恩。凯恩的双手一直无力的按在崔汉的腹部，想移开双手却又被抓紧双臂的大手紧握着动弹不得，直到凯恩因剧烈的快感刺激到半昏迷崔汉都没有放过他。

但这成不了让崔汉现在停下来的理由。

崔汉笑着亲吻凯恩不太明显的喉结，撸动凯恩性器的手突然加快，插进后穴的手指也加了一根，一起按压凯恩的前列腺。有时重重的摩擦在那上面，有时又在那上面抠挖碾压。

“啊啊……崔汉！崔汉！等等……！”

巨大的刺激让凯恩伸手去推崔汉的身体，但那具结实的身体却纹丝不动。

崔汉温柔的吻着凯恩的脖颈。按在前列腺上的手指狠狠一按，握住性器的手富有技巧性的从根部往上挤压撸动。

“呜唔！”

一道有些稀薄的精液射出来，落在崔汉的手上。也打湿了凯恩的腹部和衬衣。  
那道精液说是射出来，不如说是有些可怜的被挤压出来的。

“唔……呜……”

凯恩双目无神的看着前方，射精失神的样子让崔汉的眼睛更深更沉了。

“凯恩。到吃饭的时间了。”

与温柔的声音成对比的是崔汉勃起后紧贴在凯恩臀部的性器官。只不过现在的凯恩根本无法察觉到这些，他连崔汉的声音都没能听到。

巨大的性器前段贴在凯恩的臀缝上，慢慢的插入窄小的孔里。  
根本不顾凯恩刚射精高潮后还处于敏感期的身体。和普通人类形状有些不同的性器很容易就插入了穴口。

“崔汉……汉…………呜…别……”

漆黑的蛇尾温柔的卷上凯恩的腰，连同凯恩的双臂也被一起固定在身侧。被强行抬起身体骑在崔汉上方，蛇尾控制着他的身体慢慢下压，粗大的性器很快就没入了三分之一。

由于崔汉做好了润滑，所以并没有太多疼痛。可是被强行插入的性器太大了。就算不故意去顶前列腺也会在每一次动弹时狠狠碾过那个叫人颤栗疲软的点。

凯恩刚想支撑起身体，就被巨大粗糙的性器重重擦过前列腺。双腿瞬间软下来，身体无力的将所有重量都交给蛇尾。

崔汉露出一丝柔软的笑意，双手环住凯恩的身体。让凯恩的头靠在自己肩膀上。

体内炙热巨大的性器还在慢慢插入。  
明明他们之间做爱的次数并不算少，但每次接纳对方却依旧不是一件容易的事情。

凯恩的双眼蓄着一些不自觉被刺激出的眼泪，脸颊和眼尾都带着微微的红色。嘴中不时吐出低哑的喘息。

崔汉能看得到，凯恩的双眼是朦胧又不清晰的。其中只能看到他自己的影子。

一条漆黑的，疯狂的，充满了爱欲与痴念的蛇。

凯恩只觉得自己的大脑一片空白，所有的感官都集中在被插入的后穴。

等性器插到一半时，凯恩痛苦难耐的将头埋在了崔汉颈窝里。

“疼…………崔汉……崔汉…………汉…………”

像极了天真无邪的孩子向着自己撒娇。

他美丽的爱人，有着坚定意念和火焰般灵魂的爱人。现在体内插着他的性具，因为剧烈的快感而神志不清醒的模糊着眼睛，本能的靠在他身上寻求慰藉。

凯恩的身体还在微弱的颤抖，柔软的脸颊又蹭了蹭崔汉的颈窝。

漆黑的蛇意识到凯恩的状态，在看到凯恩迷茫又沾染着性欲的眼睛后瞬间兴奋的颤栗起来。嘴边的笑容温顺又柔和。但硬是让人看出一股子本质性的恶欲和扭曲。

明明平时绝对不会接受爱人身上留下任何伤痕，但只有在这种时候，疯狂的黑蛇会对于在爱人腰上留下的淤痕感到怜惜，却又满意。

爱人的身上除了自己的体液外，还布满了吻痕和他留下的指痕。腰上和大腿上更是惨烈，两个完整的灰紫色手印留在上面。像是严重的虐待导致的淤伤。

黑蛇低下头，怜爱的伸出舌头舔吻这具微微颤抖的身体。黑色细长的舌头在那些瘀血的痕迹是舔舐擦滑。

他能嗅到这具惹人怜爱的身体的气味。

凯恩温暖的气味。混杂着他自己身上属于野兽的，湿漉漉的带着一丝滑腻腥粘的气味。

那是他的性具在爱人体内施虐般抽插操干时留下的精液和腺液。

浓郁的麝香，两人的体液混合在一起，从内部渗透出来，交杂在一起的气味。

对他而言无比甜美诱人的气味。

粗暴情色。温柔粘腻。

“我的……”

他温柔的抱住凯恩，圈住凯恩腰部的蛇尾慢慢收紧用力。

“凯恩…………”

下一秒狠狠地用力把人往下按去，插着后穴还剩一半的狰狞性器整根没入了窄小烫人的肉穴里。只留下一小节还露在外面。周围的一圈褶皱被彻底撑平。

“呜！咳咳……咳……汉…………汉……”

黑蛇看到爱人微微下陷的苍白腹部明显的凸起来一个圆头，表情晦涩隐忍。

温暖的大手摸上爱人的下腹，手掌部分能清晰的感受到这层薄薄的肚皮被撑起来的部分。

他脆弱的爱人，用身体痛苦又欢愉的接纳他。来连接两人，用最粗暴原始的方式，进入到对方隐秘的深处。

凯恩痛苦的颤抖着，无力的靠在黑蛇的颈窝，像在示弱一样的轻蹭着对方浮现出鳞片的皮肤。  
“汉……崔汉…轻一点…………”

夕阳般的红发洒落在两人身上，又有几缕垂落在雪白的床单上。  
他的身体完全被黑蛇的尾巴禁锢，无法动弹。于是便轻轻的伸出舌头，像幼崽舔舐讨好那样轻舔黑蛇的颈部。

漆黑的蛇兴奋的瞬间收缩起瞳孔，野兽般的眼睛转向时不时抽搐，口中发出可怜呜咽声的爱人。

崔汉收缩着细长的瞳孔，嘴中不断吐出漆黑分叉的舌头。比普通人要薄一点，更长且滑腻的，属于蛇的舌头。

那是他的嗅觉器官，越是兴奋越是不自觉的吐纳舌头。敏锐的嗅觉告知他被包围在他最喜欢的气味中，与他阴冷腥黏的气味混为一体。让他无比的餍足。

本来崔汉还想等凯恩稍微适应一下再继续。现在看来却没那个必要了。

他忍不住了。

他的双手按上凯恩的腰腹，突然迅速的抽插起来。  
狰狞可怕的性器不断的完全没入窄小的洞口，又完全抽出来。

“啊！崔汉！！汉！……呜………等等………”

黑蛇丝毫不顾爱人的哀求，反而被那惹人恋爱的讨饶声刺激的性器更加膨胀起来。

“唔呜……为什么…………又变大了……啊！”

整个房间里响起淫欲的水声。每一次抽插都会带出粘液拉扯撞击出泡沫的声响。

“凯恩……凯恩…………”

漆黑的蛇将一只手按在凯恩的肚皮上，每一次深深的插入他都能清晰的感觉到自己的性器在这层细腻脆弱的皮肤下顶出来的形状。那薄薄的皮肤就像是要被捅破一样，让凯恩本能的抗拒。却连挣扎也做不到。

高热细窄的肉穴，不断被抽插而抽搐的肠道，每一次被狠狠插入结肠入口后顶出来的肚皮。

本来不该是被用来做爱的部位，现在却靠着叫人发疯的快感支配着这个人。

崔汉将凯恩放倒在床上，布满黑鳞的尾巴缠住凯恩的两条大腿迫使它们打开的更大。不允许对方拒绝自己。  
细长分叉的舌头不断舔舐凯恩温热的脖颈。湿滑的黑色舌头与苍白的像瓷器一样的皮肤产生了过于鲜明扭曲的对比。有种格外诡异的撕裂感。

“凯恩……凯恩…………”

黑蛇疯狂的抽插着性器，深不见底的黑色眼睛里只映照着全身通红目光泛着水光不甚清醒的爱人。  
充斥着浓浓情欲的脸上还带着笑。

任何人看到了崔汉此刻的笑容都一定会心底发寒，忍不住想立刻逃走。可惜凯恩已经被快感折磨到眼前模糊一片了。

那是死也不会放过眼前存在的执着。甚至可以说是变态一样的痴迷和爱。

“凯恩…………”

凶狠的抽插身下人的穴口。就像一场不会结束的暴行。一场迷失在快感中永远的仪式。

每一次肠道本能的收缩起来，都会被他狠戾的抽插进入，再一次的扩展开。逐渐的连收缩都无法自主控制。

好可爱。真的好可爱。

平时冷淡的，看上去禁欲又沉着的凯恩。

红发的爱人在他身下痛苦的低吟着。眼角含泪，嘴中吐露的是低而压抑的呻吟。  
他的身体不断的挣扎又不断的被绑紧。双手双臂都被他牢牢抓紧，丝毫不能动弹。只能被动的接受他的欲望，巨大的性器强势的插入身后窄小的肉穴里。

稍微有些下陷的小腹上，在黑蛇的抽插下不断凸起一个圆圆的头，又在抽出时变回原样。  
红发的爱人身下早就是一片狼藉不堪。混着润滑剂和他自身的肠液，甚至还能嗅到他在里面射出的精液

不知道被强制射精多少次的分身断断续续的吐着粘液。体内还灌着崔汉射入的精液。被崔汉的粗大堵塞抽插的过程中摩擦出粘腻的沫。色情的让操干他的野兽恨不得把他吞食干净。连一丝血肉和骨头都都不留下。

漆黑的舌头吐纳舔舐着爱人瘦弱苍白的肌肤。

清冷又温和的，禁欲又显得情色的香甜气味。

黑发男人伸出细长的蛇信子。脸上满是沉醉，深深的溺死在爱人体内流露出的气味中。

“啊………………呜唔……”

凯恩痛苦的仰起脖子，脖颈滑出一个鲜明美丽的弧线，凸出的一点喉结让崔汉忍不住上前轻轻的咬住。更加快的身下的抽动。

“凯恩…………听听我的话…………”

他甚至不允许对方的一次顺畅的呼吸，不间断的施予痛苦与快乐结合在一起的甜蜜与暴力。

带着黑色鳞片的大手按在那细薄脆弱的肚皮上，那里还因为过于深入的性具而凸出一团。能明显的感受到被施暴者此刻正在承受着多可怕悚人的欢愉和难受。

“凯恩……干脆把这里，变成我的形状好不好？”

他按着凯恩柔软的腹部，轻轻的按压和揉动，口中却吐露出可怕的言语。原始的占有欲支配着他的精神。不允许任何人看一眼自己的配偶。

“可以吗？”

黑发的青年眯起眼睛温柔的笑。瞳孔已经缩成了蛇一样细长的针状。配上疯狂又痴迷的爱欲，足以让任何一个人心生恐惧。颤栗着逃跑。  
大手对着爱人下腹的每一次按压都会造成肠道和性器更紧密的贴合与快感。

崔汉一双漆黑的眼睛安静的看着自己每一次按压时凯恩更强烈的挣扎和反应。就连压抑的低喘都控制不住的变得高扬起来。

可哪怕凯恩已经因为无法承受的快感和高潮哭起来，他的心里也不会生出丝毫的仁慈和犹豫。只会更加催动那股肆虐暴动的欲望。恨不得在爱人体内射到把爱人的肚皮都撑起来。

凯恩现在甚至无法看清崔汉的脸。只能无力的承受着强制被给予的爱和快感。被折磨到神志不清，只能模糊着眼睛看向爱人，嘴中流露出最直白的爱语。

色情的模样像是在认可黑蛇荒唐的爱欲一样。让本就狠戾的性爱变得更加粗暴，容不得任何拒绝和逃避。

不允许你的拒绝。  
不允许你看向别人。  
不允许你任何一次轻松的呼吸。  
甚至不允许你在这场做爱中保持一丝神志。

你的一切都是我的。

崔汉最后一次狠狠的插入比之前要更加深入，粗大的性具柱身狠狠地擦过脆弱的前列腺。过深的插入和异于普通人类的性具形状使得对肠道的压迫更大更深，对前列腺的刺激也更可怕。

凯恩在一阵失神中到达了高潮，短短的几秒后半软半硬的性具流出来稀薄的可怜的精液。

他已经在之前漫长的做爱中经历了无数次高潮，到最后被凌虐的过于敏感的身体甚至是无时无刻不在感受着性高潮。

等到崔汉放过凯恩的时候已经是不知道几小时之后了。他在凯恩体内射出好几次的精液，粘腻的液体在凯恩体内混杂着他自己的肠液，淫荡不堪。  
兽人在这方面的漫长和难缠都是出了名的可怕。特别是蛇兽人更加突出。

崔汉这才感到一丝餍足。却也没有真正感到完完全全的满意。但看着不知道昏迷几次又被活生生操醒的凯恩还是决定下一次再继续。  
被蛇兽人缠人的做爱操到很长时间下不来床的人不少。只是崔汉在那其中也是精力最旺盛最执着的那一类。

只要开始了就不会停下来。就算爱人的意识都不清醒了。甚至人类脆弱的身体就要崩溃也不会中途停止。

狰狞粗大的性具离开肉穴。由于过度使用而打开着一个小口的穴口里不断的流出粘稠的精液。崔汉脸上带着满意的笑容。  
大手放在凯恩的肚皮上微微下压。随着一声微带痛苦的呜咽后肉穴里突然流出了更多的精液。就像被活生生挤压内部后出来的粘液那样。淫荡色气的叫人移不开眼。

在抱起浴室经过一番仔细的清理和洗漱后，崔汉又毫不含糊的换了床单。这才把裹在大毛巾里的凯恩小心的放到干净的床铺上。

这时已经是深夜了。

崔汉细细的亲吻凯恩还沾着干净水珠的眼角。温柔的语气就像再普通不过的热恋期爱人。

“晚安，凯恩。”

漆黑的蛇吐纳着舌头，心满意足的轻轻磨蹭爱人的侧颈。  
与他最心爱的人的气味一同进入了黑甜的梦。


End file.
